If I Caused A SceneWould You Teach Me To Care!
by Arron Romier
Summary: Its a Yaoi Of My own Invention! Please enjoy! :D


_**AN Arron Romier Original!**_

_**Have Fun**_

The air here was so much thicker, more humid...I could barely breathe. It was nothing like Kyoto here... even the sun appeared alien to me in this new terrain. The soil beneath me was damp and soft, as if threatening to swallow me whole. Every step I took in this new world caused shivers to tremble my being and caused me to allow my eyes to wander upon everything. I could smell the mixture of fresh dew and raw spices in the air; could see wild vines and mango trees spread high on every wall.. in every street corner. Even the faces I glanced from behind my small veil were remote and frightening and I knew then that I was truly to be the outcast. Spain. You would think my being born here would make me cheerful to be back on its gravel pathways, but no. I had grown accustomed to my real home: Japan with my real family: My mother. So strange to remember that she was gone from this earth and how all I held dear faded into darkness before I could reach out to grab it back. My reality was shattered that day- I guess thats what tempted me so to return to europe and to Andre, my father. I must have been driven to insanity, otherwise I would have never had come here to him. My feet glided quickly over the cobblestones and carried me to my destination without my own realization. I dont even remember how I made it past the front doors. All I remember was the thought that I had become a specter, the lonely ghost who roamed the foreign realm that was life and exclaimed to no one but himself "Man...This is f-ing bullshit..." -hahaha- I stepped onto the glass elevator and finally dropped the veil that masked my face, my eyes closed and the distinct feeling of a grimace on my features. I knew once this damnable thing stopped I would have to pull off a good impression for "daddy"...and if I was lucky, a good number of "where the hell were you!" punches too...

* * *

**_And On it shall continue..._**

* * *

"Morning sir!" Mathis bustled through the doorway of the Printing press shop, The Mauve, carrying a large box of unfiled and flayed out papers and his uniform hanging loose, his hat near to falling off. A small fevered sweat was visible on his face and he was short of breath, so he appeared flustered when he finally settled down. A scrawny woman stood in front of him, her uniform up classing her over the young man himself (so otherwise a higher ranking employee)

Mathis: Oh Madame Sheri Forgive me I thought Bosswas...!! He stared half heartedly at her so as to confirm his apology. She only gave a fake half smile and scaned visciously through the files. Just watching her mechanical movements gave Mathis bad chills and he wanted so desperatley to find his boss so he didnt have to stand here with her and her badly manicured nails. He didnt notice it before but her nail tips were slightly chipped; he could imagine her gouging somebodys eye out and reminded himself never to run into her down a dark alley. Silently laughing to himself, he began to clear his throat and was about to ask where Yuka was when she stated "You have an assignment." He jumped some and could only nod his head.

Mathis: Course sir...I mean um... She lifted her eyebrow and sighed impatiently as she searched her jacket pockets. When she finally found what she was looking for she handed it to him. It was a slip of paper; He unfolded it and stared blankly at the address scrawled there. "Yukka said he found someone to hire you simce you so clearly believe your to good for printing presses..."

Mathis: Oh! well I guess I'll just head on  
Sheri:Dont let the door hit you on the way out. He stared at her in hopes that his glare would strike her down, sighed when it didnt work (Obviously) and headed off. The only problem was...where the hell was this place?

* * *

_**Hope Its coming around well so far  
Remember its a prolouge so my 1st chpt is going to be much more eventful promise -you have my word-**_

Andre: Well its bout time you showed up!

Andre turned to glance back at me, a fake smile on his face to mask the dissapointment in his tone. The urge to beat his face in raged inside me, but I managed to contain it and smiled back as threatening as I could. "Well dont just stand there, take a seat. Your making me nervous."

I smirked and took the seat across from his behind his desk. He gave a low grunt and turned his chair to a strange angle,pausing to observe the scenery out the wall length window. I shifted unsteadily in my own as I stared him down, clenching and unclenching my fist in annoyance. What the hell? He called me here so why is he ignoring me?! I wanted to turn him around and slam my fist into his pug face, to scream where he was when mom layed dying. Instead I kicked the desk harshly which caused him to jump from his seat. He glared at me then cleared his throat and shifted back around so we could see eye to eye.

"Now... Saika..." he gave a small disgusted look and I could imagine him flying out the window at that point "I have, of course, agreed to admit you here as an executive trader but make no mistake that I have any intentions on dealing with your personal affairs. However sigh It seems that you must become more aware of your new um-home country, and since I have no time for you I hired you a personal body gaurd who should arrive here at any minute." I stared at him in disbelief. How could he come off so bluntly and with a straight face? I rushed up and slammed my fist down on his desk hard, causing him to grimace. "Listen here "old man"...!!" I couldnt finish my sentence in time for the doors behind us opened up to reveal a blonde haired man.

He was in a newspaper boy attire and I felt more color rise to my already flushed face. He was quite unusual and yet... I unclenched my fists and took a proper pose of welcome as was required in my village. He simply began to stutter and almost tripped as he tried to decide if he should stay or leave.

Andre: Ah, good. Boy come here. The guy blushed wildly and I quickly hid my smile behind my veil, curiousity seeping through me. I wonder why he was here.  
Andre: Mathis right?  
Mathis: Um Course I mean ...yes sir. Andre gave out a sigh and continued, "Mathis Id like you to meet my pause son Saika; He transferred here from Japan.Saika, meet your new body gaurd."  
Saika & Mathis: WHAT?!  
Andre: My son needs to become adjusted to Spain. It will be your job to see he is properly watched over and to give him accurate tours if he wishes to begin a career here...

I stared at him in disbelief; What was I, Five!? The boy Mathis didnt seem to happy on the idea either. "I will pay you well for this boy, you have a gentelmans word. Now I suggest you two begin... immediatley." He gave me a "Im sick of seeing your face look" and I returned with a sneer and headed out. Mathis gave a short bow and followed close behind me as we headed off toward the elevator.

* * *

We entered the elevator together, the signs of tension and dissapiontment in the air between us. This sucked...why the hell did Yukka sign me up for this? I had enough problems already and now I had to babysit a guy who was probably the same age as myself. I could barely tell what he was thinking too, which made me rather annoyed. Still I decided to try and be nice-for the moment.

"So your from Japan huh? Im sure its much different from here" He simply stared off into space. Was he ignoring me? I felt a little angry as I started up again, "Im sure You'll like it here in Spain. The cuisine is nice and the scenery is quite bizzare, but all the same its a peaceful country" -sorta- He remained staring off and I became pissed.  
Mathis:Listen, I dont care who the fuck you are but I wont hesitate to take you down if I need to. I may need the money, but its not worth holding back if your gonna be a little pussy about it. He finally stared at me, his veil dropping so I could see his face and I was instantly confused. His cheeks were a light blush and he grinned happily at me, I could pratically feel his warm smile wash over my body. It gave me chills. He then closed his eyes and began to fall into a small fit of laughter and I moved a step back.

* * *

Saika:Well now that is out of the way... He flashed a dazzling smile that caught me off guard and I began to realize something I hadnt noticed before. He was ...pretty- alot more prettier than most of those run way models. He gave off an odd attraction and it left me utterly suprised. What the hell was I thinking? Ive never once felt so connected to a man but I was so sure...? He moved closer to me and my back hit the elevator wall. His hand reached out steadily and he wrapped his arm around my waist, his smile growing larger as he purred out his next words: "Im looking forward to our friendship, Mathis. I hope to get to know you...very well."

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
